


In pain and blood

by Kat182



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Everything Hurts, F/F, Knifeplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Teeth, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Cersei orders that Sansa is bring in front of her. She orders her to undress, and see her for who she really is: a fragile lamb that lions could devour alive, but the spirit of Sansa is still firm and intact.<br/>Cersei hates it, because the spirit of Sansa, despite everything, has not yet been broken. But Cersei wants to destroy it, to destroy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In pain and blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a typical love story, so if you want to read it you have to consider my warnings.  
> This is just the prologue, the next chapters will be much longer.

"You're beautiful" Cersei said watching her carefully, "but of _ephemeral and deadly beauty_ " she added, leading to the mouth an overflowing cup of red wine.  
"You will die" she spoke slowly, " _the lions will devour the lamb alive_ " she concluded, curving her lips into a wicked smile. Cersei turned to her, trembling, and Sansa was _naked, innocent, pure and wonderful such as delicate flower_.  
Sansa was still kneeling on the gray, cold stone floor, trying to cover her breasts with her white arms, while her still unripe body gleamed in the dim light emanating from the torches on the walls.

" _You will die. In pain and blood_ " she murmured beginning to approach, "you will never be _saved_ " she whispered softly in her ear, before shaking her throat in the hands. The golden chalice fell heavily with a thud, and Sansa trembled like a scared child, shaken by unstoppable tremors and chills.  
In an instant Sansa thought it would come her end, so a _melancholy smile_ formed at the corners of her pretty mouth, when the emerald green eyes were chained into her glacial blue, as hard and cold as the winter can be. But she was wrong, because Cersei loosened her grip around her neck and released her immediately back to breathe.  
Sansa took a very deep breath, pressing the hands on her throat - red and pulsating - that ached terribly.

Cersei grabbed her with harshness, pulling her hair and forcing her to look into her own eyes, to be loved and hated in the same way. Cersei did it, furiously pressing her mouth on hers, biting her lower pink lip with a _ravenous hunger until it bled_. Sansa tried to suppress her sobs, but she could not, and salty tears flowed down her cheeks.  
Cersei felt the rusty taste of the blood in the mouth, but also of the salt, so she stopped and looked Sansa, who was wounded but not destroyed.  
"Look at me" she commanded imperiously, "look at me" she repeated mellifluous, taking her chin in fingers and making her to turn.  
 _Cersei saw that she had a pair of blue, died eyes, transparent, resembled a ghost: they were full of dark shadows, mist and fog; the light that had always animated them had vanished, perhaps forever_.  
The amused grin on Cersei's face _disappeared_ in a moment.


End file.
